Gallery:Split Personality
Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Read the full summary... Two of Candace Candace Phone Split Personality 01.jpg|Candace calls Stacy Candace Phone Split Personality 02.jpg Candace and Jeremy photo album 01.jpg Candace and Jeremy photo album 02.jpg Candace's room Split Personality01.jpg|"Me, Myself and I" poster as seen in "Split Personality" if there would only be 2.jpg Buford in Split Personality01.jpg File:Look at it!.JPG that's unnatural.jpg File:Peanutbutter on the nose.JPG|Phineas with peanut butter on his nose. Mule Split Personality01.jpg horse and donkey01.jpg shampoo plus conditioner.jpg shampoo and conditioner.jpg ferb and molecular separator.jpg ferb and molecular separator01.jpg ferb and molecular separator02.jpg peanut butter and chocolate.jpg|And voila! Just like that! witchcraft.jpg|"Witchcraft!!" buford and chocolate.jpg buford and chocolate01.jpg meet me at flagpole.jpg Candace seeing the molecular separator.jpg I gotta show this to mom!.png Heavier than I thought.jpg molecular separator in action.jpg Candace being split in two01.jpg Candace being split in two02.jpg Two of Candaces.png File:Two of Candace.png Busting Candace and Romantic Candace staring each other.png Romantic Candace decorating.png|Romantic Candace decorating her room File:Obsessed with Jeremy.JPG candace-busting.png The Rage Monster - Candace.png candace-me-and-myself.png Linda and Romantic Candace.jpg File:Specs.png|Mom is blind to Candace's personality issue. Linda and Busting Candace.jpg candace.png|"Have you seen Candace?" File:Candace2.JPG|''"Blah blah, Jeremy is so awesome, blah blah"'' Blah blah blah BLAH.PNG|''" ...hearts, rainbows, unicorns, bla! "'' Candace-obsessed-in-love-3.png candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png|Jeremy is about to kiss File:So close.JPG|...but the other Candace grabs her away, File:Faceplant.JPG splitpersonality-scene.png File:Clothes.png File:Mork.png File:Mork2.png File:Frame.png Busting Candace Scream.png|Busting Candace Screeching like a demon. splitpersonality-scene2.png splitpersonality-scene3.png Busting Candace crashing in the car.png splitpersonality-scene4.png splitpersonality-scene5.png Candace.JPG|Ohhhh!! File:Look, it's Jeremy.JPG|"Guess who came home early" splitpersonality-scene6.png File:Ferb as Jeremy.JPG|"She bought it. I guess love IS blind" File:Thirteen Candaces.JPG Yikes.png|"Yikes!" 5 of the 13 Candaces affected by the Look-Away-Inator.jpg Candaces back into one.jpg Candace about to step the rock.jpg Candace is sad.png Jeremy and candace split personality 01.jpg Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg File:Ugly Image.JPG Linda - Sigh.png "Me, Myself and I" me-myself-and-i-song.jpg|Ballons Me-myself-and-i-song-5.jpg Me-myself-and-i-song-4.png Me-myself-and-i-song-8.png CanderemyInTheFrame.jpg Me-myself-and-i-song-5.png Me-myself-and-i-song-6.png Me-myself-and-i-song-7.png File:Different Personalities.JPG Busting Candace and Romantic Candace.jpg Candace and Candace.jpg happy without me.JPG File:Close_encounter.png File:Retro_pharm.png|The two Candaces return to the site of Gaston LeMode's next-big-thing. me-myself-and-i-song-2.png internal strife.JPG File:Flowers_say.png me-myself-and-i-song-3.png Me-myself-and-i-song-z.png phineas me myself and I.jpg Me-myself-and-i-song-4.jpg we don't get along.JPG without her.JPG Doof and Perry Subplot perry and the flower.jpg|Perry and the flower Perry going to the lair.jpg Monogram addressing Perry.jpg Perry in the briefing.jpg good luck Agent P.jpg Danville pool.jpg glad you're here.jpg high dive.jpg it reminds me of gimmelshtump.jpg Danville pool from sky view.jpg Gimmelshtump pool.jpg Doofenshmirts family at the pool01.jpg Doof at high dive at Gimmelshtump.jpg man or schnitzel.jpg I'm a man, I'm a man.jpg looking down the high dive.jpg Doof at the high dive01.jpg your son is a schnitzel.jpg I just couldn't do it.jpg I have no son.jpg increasingly separated.jpg too close!.jpg TurnAroundInator.png|"Behold! The turnaround-inator" it must be leaking.jpg small price to pay.jpg Perry staring at Doof.jpg you're right.jpg I gotta trap you.jpg Don't Talk to Me, Mister.png High dive.png Doofenshmirtz Looking Down From High Dive.PNG omg.png|Schnitzel. HNI 0093.JPG Doofenshmirtz falls into the pool.jpg Perry with Innertubes.png|Perry saving Dr. Doofenshmirtz Two Major Monograms.JPG|"I wanna SING!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries